Chrono The Sinner
by sayos1
Summary: chrono has fallen in love with a girl and can't get the promis out of his head what will chrono do will he go and be the monster he is or will he change for the gril? sorry about mess spells and sorry for every thing that might be rong.
1. Ruunited

Chrono The Sinner

Reunited

A name that is fered through out the world.

A name that killed one hundered million demons of his own kind.

The sinner Chrono, chrono is an evil demon that is wanted for many crims.

The pusuwers want chrono's head but no one can get close enof to even enjuer him, but one purson did enjer him not phisicaly but mintily in his haert he has

follen in love with a moutal girl. The first time he saw har was in an aley when she was littel, but did not now how she was older

and he has follen in love with her. Who is this girl, he asked him self and why do i get this filling in the bottom of my stumeck. It is as if she has puttin a spell on me, but didn't. How is she.

"Chrono"

"huh", Chrono was sitting there thinking when the girl came around the corner.

"Chrono look what I have",said the girl.

"How are you, what is your name", he asked the gril.

"Oh thats an easy one my name is Raseette", was her respons.

"We meat in an alley befor rememer i was the one how wanted to tend to your wonds, but my mom wold not let me, but that did not stop me", she said.

"yur a strange one alright", said Chrono

" Yep sure am", said rosette.

He looked puzzeled at the girl.

"why do you help me I can esaly kill you right now, so why are you not afrad of me."

"You ideot don't you remimber the promise you made me three years ago."

"What promise i did not make a promis you are lossing it Rossey or what ever your name is."

"It's Rossete NOT Rossey, and yes you did make me a promise you did."

Tiars filled her eyes.

"Ohhh, what ever."

Chrono lefted, sure he did not for get the promise he remembers it like it was yesterday, but he's too stuberin to amitit

to Rossete and he did not for get her name ether he

did it so she would get made...

"He did promise he did."

She was criying and she was walking home made at Chrono.

"She needs to get over her self it _was_ a joke."

He was waching her on a roof makeing sure she was safe going home alone.

I now it short but I will try to make ch.2 longer.

What was the promise he made Rossette find out in ch. 2 The Promise.

disclamer- i don't one chrono.

please revewe


	2. The Promise

Chrono The Sinner

Ch.2 The promise

Hope you like it enjoy.

Sorry for any mess spelled words.

_Rossete's thoughts_

_**Chrono's thoughts**_

Chrono was on a roof when she appeared out of her house she had been crying .

"Man she really needs to lean how to take a joke."

"Oh man I better go and make sure she is ok,"

"Hey are you ok you always crying."

"Chrono did you really forget the promise."

"No idiot, I did not forget the promise I remember it like yesterday."

"It was after you treated my wounds in the alley and you went back for more herbs."

FLASHBAKE

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Help me some one please help me."

"Huh, that sounded like Rossette."

"Hold on Rossette I'm coming."

"Get down Rossette."

"Huh"

"High blast canon."

The demon flu up, Chrono had missed.

"Chrono." said the demon.

"Jopho, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Chrono The Sinner, What are you doing protecting a human."

"She saved my life so am returning the favor."

"Chrono."

"Rossette, get back Jopho is not a demon you want to mess with."

"Ok."

She ran behind him for cover. He looked back to make sure she was out of the way and safe before they started to fight Jopho.

"Jopho to let you now if you fight me I will have no choice to kill you, you will _Die_ ."

"Ah, don't make me laugh Chrono."

"Ahhhh," Jopho charged.

Chrono made his hands into swords and slashed Jopho in half, he was dead."

"Rossette, you can come out now."

"Chrono, your wounds opened back up, your bleeding."

"I'm fine Rossette, it nothing."

Chrono was still injured from the fight with Aion, his brother

"Rossette we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Rossette, you don't need to be seen with a demon like me you could get hurt yourself."

"_Chrono, is he worried about me or is he just worried about his pride."_

" Then let's make a promise ok."

" A promise."

"Yea, do you even now what a promise is."

"Yes I now what a promise is you imbecile trying to make a fool out of me."

" _In other words No,"_

"Ok, then lets make one, I will stay away from demons, but for you, and if I get into trouble you can help ok."

"I don't now about that."

"Chrono."

"Just kidding, of course I will protect you from anyone I will kill them if they try to mess with you."

"Thanks Chrono you're the best friend any one can have."

End Flashback

"You now Chrono you still have not change you still like to make stupid jokes."

"There not stupid jokes there good ones."

"Yea if you're a demon."

"But I am glade you remembered the promise."

"Rossette I'm glade that I made a contract with you too."

Does Chrono love Rossette or is he just using her? You will have to find out on Ch.3 Chrono's Decision.

Sorry if there was any messed spells.

Please review.


End file.
